Bad Wolf X
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: It is the time for war. Peace has ended. It is Creation's Darkest Hour. Rated T for implied adult themes and violence.
1. The Beginning

BAD WOLF **X**

" All clear sir. All inhabitants of Mobius have been evacuated. Only 2 Epic Teamers were found though, AJ and the General, but there were more." EpicTrooper Captain THX-1138 reported.

"You did your best Captain, you are dismissed. I will tell The Space Nations council, and get the vote on using the Death Star to destroy the planet before Zeltrax's laser can be activated." Shadow said.

Later that day as Shadow was walking to the transports to Demon's Run he was deep in thought. _I just don't get it. How can half a dozen men just disappear? And then Oronture said he and AJ became one while they were alone. Last time I heard that, it was brother Sonic saying that about he and Sally. If I only knew what that meant, I could actually say something back without changing the subject. _

When he finally snapped out of his mind he realized that he was there outside transporter room. He pressed his E-Card against the scanner and let it hook up to his metarex watch. "Hedgehog, Shadow. 3rd in command of The Epic Team. Confirmed identity." The Computer said. The doors slid open to reveal the transport square. Millions of little worker droid Skutters roving here and there trying to get back to where ever they came from while the tall green EpicTroopers marched in formation, most going to Galifrey, where there was a Soviet-Time Lord War going. He marched up to the Transporter labeled Demon's Run and stepped into it.

An instant later after his atoms being scrambled and being shot at Demon's Run at Ludicrous Speed Shadow stepped out into the Space Nations Transport room.

After exiting the transport area to the main plaza Shadow was awestruck. Never before had seen the huge rooms and blinding lights of Demon's Run before, nevermind the millions of alien species representatives walking here and there on their daily business. Using Chaos Control, Shadow transported to the steps of the main meeting room.

When Shadow walked in, they had just finished trying Ozone for treason in The Epic Alliance of Old. Everyone knew now the Alliance was only The Epic Team, Team Infinity X, and The Action League. As the Time Lord Centurions walked past Shadow escorting Ozone, Shadow smiled at his old friend. He knew he would see Ozone again someday.

Shadow walked up to the floating platform and stepped onto it, letting it propel him to the center of the meeting hall.

"Almighty Secretary General Rassilon! Have you made your decision on the issue of Mobius and the Death Star?!" Shadow yelled up.

"Yes Shadow. We have decided to give you the green light. Dismissed." Rassilon said.

"Thank you General." Shadow said.


	2. Things Get Interesting

Things Get Interesting

Soon, there was nothing left of Mobius. The Death Star was leaving orbit and left behind a squadron of Skutters in Blue Midget to pickup any spare ore still floating around. While doing so, the Skutters found GIR and reactivated after repairing him and upgrading his armor.

Meanwhile, when Zim woke up, he looked around and saw Master Chief, Darth Vader, Hulk Hogan, Rigby, and Captain Kirk. He couldn't find Oronture and AJ, so he assumed they got off the planet or were killed. Zim reached into his PAK and grabbed out his two golden revolver automatic pistols. He got up activated his mechsuit and tryed to find his way out of the holding pen that he was currently stuck in. He failed in doing so, and he decided to wake up Rigby, Darth Vader, and Captain Kirk.

"Vader! Rigby! Kirk! Help me blow a hole in this stupid holding pen! Vader cut a hole big enough for everyone to get through. Rigby use the Punches of Death to weaken it with Captain Kirk, Phaser to Disinagrate in the same areas as Rigby's Punches! Now!" Zim ordered.

An annoying noise filled the pen waking up the other members. Suddenly the pen burst open. They were now standing in the middle of a NUSSRE detention center. They stepped out into the poen and set off an alarm. Soviet Daleks started roving in, and blasting at them, making them dodge and jump everyone.

"Sovietify! SOVIETIFY!" The Daleks were yelling.

"Don't let those lasers hit you! It'll turn you into Soviet scum!" Master Chief yelled.

After yelling that, Master Chief rolled from his safe cover behind a wall and started shooting at the Daleks. One Dalek got nailed in the eyestalk by either Zim or M.C. and it was still blasting wildly, one of those blasts catching Rigby in the shoulder.

"OW!" Rigby screamed.

"Get over here!" Kirk yelled.

Kirk had found an escape pod and piled everyone into it but he soon realized that he and Vader couldn't fit inside of it.

"Go on! We'll take it from here!" Kirk yelled.

"We can take these tin cans by ourselves!" Vader said ejecting the escape pod using the Force.

Zim was horrifyed as he heard the Daleks yell to put blasters to disinigrate and then the last thing he saw before he fainted was Kirk and Vader being disinagrated in a blue flame.

"All positions advance! We've got them on the run!" Jade Gladiator said as the Time Lord capital Citedal came into veiw of his colnum of Soviet T-34XLs. His personal Army had been advancing at a ridiculous pace and wiping out all of the Time Lords in their way. Soon they were right outside the Citadel while AA Artilerry were blasting the heck out of the glass. Soonthe glass had shattered and Soviets sweeping the city. Within 24 hours, Galifrey was forced into surrender.

Meanwhile Shadow, Oronture, and AJ were walking inside the Space Nation Military base, The Shadow Proclamation, when suddenly several drill nosed ships drilled inside. So now Shadow Oronture and AJ were face-to-face with Soviet SithTroopers.


	3. Death of a Leader

The Death Of Leader

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim was still screaming this as he came to his senses.

"Zim! We're ready for orders. If you hadn't noticed, we kinda crashed on an alien planet here and need help." Rigby said.

Zim ordered them to exit escape pod and explore the outside world. While the men were gone and Zim was documenting the sand desert around them and he heard some strange alien wailing in the distance. Some weird humanoid guy looking like they should live underwater with their weird masks came close to the escape pod. Zim eventually recognized them as Tusken Raiders.

"Tuskens! This is a peaceful mission! I will recall my troops if you please go." Zim was stepping back into his craft as the Tuskens Raiders mowed him down with lasers on the spot.

Master Chief, Hogan, and Rigby had just returned when Zim get mowed down.

They all acted differently upon it. Master Chief hit the sand and pulled out his laser sniper-rilfe and began shooting, Rigby quickly dug a hole and hid, Hogan raced up and started throwing Tuskens and punching their lights out, and between them (minus Rigby) beat the Tuskens down.

Meanwhile in deep space on The Shadow Proclamation, Oronture, AJ, and Shadow had just finished with the Sith when a few Skutters roved by delivering the repaired GIR.

"HI!" GIR screeched.

"Ok sooo were back to us being equal now?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Skutters activate your laser eyes!" Shadow said. "Lets retake this station!"


	4. Discovery

"All stations advance!" Shadow yelled, "We've got'em on the run!"

The Skutters, AJ, and Oronture advanced across the room.

Oronture slashed thru Soviet T-34s and AJ was kicking Soviet Troopers stone cold.

The Skutters were roving thru the troops acting as machine guns, gunning down anything as they roved thru.

Things were dropping like flies left and right, most of the room toasted by lasers. They got to the door in front of the bridge.

Oronture force pushed it, and Shadow used firebending to melt the door open. They got thru to the bridge, and killed all the Soviets running the ship.

Shadow saw a door to a storage room. He told Oronture about it, and he picked up AJ and carried her in.

"Shadow, we'll be in this storage room if you need us." Oronture said.

"Ok." Shadow said and closed the door behind them. _Those two lovebirds. _Shadow thought.

Meanwhile Master Chief, Hulk Hogan, and Rigby were walking thru Mos Espa Spaceport. when they were called by a weird blue geonosian thing.

"I have information." he said. "My name is Watto. A Mr. Zeltrax left me this message to tell you. Here you go."

They read the message. It said:

_This time there will be no escape. Bad Wolf X will come. A darkness of silence will descend upon the universe._

"What do you think he's saying?" Hulk Hogan said.

"Why don't you ask me in person?" Zeltrax said before blowing the store sky-high.

**To be continued...**


	5. Power in Numbers

Shadow and CT were running through the Shadow Proclamation ship, taking down everything that was on the way to the hanger.

Until they ran into a room, all the doors closed, and the lights came on, and millions of T-34s were aiming down at them. They tried to fight, but there were too many. They ducked behind some overturned crates, and looked behind them. Suddenly about a billion rockets came flying from an unseen direction. They all nuked the tanks. They saw who it was. It was XGavin (Gav) and Ozone.

"Well hello XGavin. It's about time!" Shadow yelled.

"I had this planned out." Ozone said.

"If you lie, I will end you." XGavin said to Ozone.

"Fine, I was put in his custody." Ozone admitted.

"And then the platypus ate your face off." XGavin said.

"What?" Ozone said before being mauled by platypus.

When he got up, he had bite marks, and was probably infected with rabies.

"No more Chloe for you." CT said smartly.

"I will end you too." XGavin said.

"Hey look you decided to join us." CT said. He could sense what they just did, since there was actually midichlorin in AJ's body. He was then force pushed into the wall by Oronture.

Meanwhile, Davros, Mr. Spock, Doc Brown, and the 10th Doctor were running through the Vulcan capital, racing to get to the main ruling building, a Soviet Army right behind them. They got to the capital, and barricaded it. They turned around and they were surrounded by the Silence.

In space, they were millions of Silence spaceships flooding the Universe.

Back in N.U.S.S.R.E. Zeltrax was laughing his plan came together perfectly.


End file.
